moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
(Second) Diplomatic Practices Act
An Act to serve as an authorising instrument to allow the Ministry of Foreign Affairs sufficient flexibility to respond to the diplomatic circumstances in the wake of the Legionfall. AUTHOR: Lord Baldassar Partiger, Viscount of Blackblood’s Folly; Lord Leviticus Aspera, Count of the Aspera Coast. SPONSORS: BE IT ENACTED by the King’s most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Lords Temporal, Spiritual and Foreign, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:— 1 Repeal of antecedent legislation # The Treaties and Territorial Sovereignty Act will be repealed entirely by this Act. 2 On the recognition of the territories and boundaries of Stormwind # The House recognises the prerogative of the Sovereign to define the territories and boundaries of Stormwind, amend these definitions as he so wishes, to cede territories or grant them as fiefdoms, or to make any other alteration as he so wishes. # The Laws of Stormwind, defined by constitutional and statutory writ, are supreme and applicable across the entire territory of Stormwind. # The sovereign territory of Stormwind is indissoluble, and any attempt to seize or partition it will be regarded as illegitimate, and Stormwind’s rightful territorial sovereignty will persist over said territory. 3 On the recognition of foreign powers and sovereignties # A foreign power or sovereignty will be recognised where legitimate government has been established and is recognised by the King, his Chamberlain or the House of Nobles. # The governments and successions of the powers and sovereignties component of the Grand Alliance will always be recognised by His Majesty’s Government. ## This recognition will be extended to such cases where said allied foreign power or sovereignty has lost its sovereign territories, yet legitimate government or succession persists. ## Wherein the territory of any former power or sovereignty of the Grand Alliance or the Alliance of Lordaeron fiefdoms granted under the authority of that Crown persist, and remain loyal to the Grand Alliance, those fiefdoms will be considered recognised and under the same protections as other powers and sovereignties of the Grand Alliance. # No foreign power or sovereignty will enjoy rights, privileges, or accommodations unless granted so by the Sovereign, the Laws of Stormwind, or by a binding diplomatic agreement ratified by the House of Nobles. 4 On the conduct of diplomatic agreements # The Ministry of Foreign Affairs will be empowered to negotiate two kinds of agreement for the purposes of the furtherment of the Kingdom of Stormwind - non-binding agreements (typically Memoranda of Understanding) and binding agreements (typically Treaties). # A non-binding agreement will lay out the negotiated settlement in principle of the parties to the agreement, but cannot compel the parties to honour their terms. # A binding agreement will lay out the negotiated settlement of the parties to the agreement, and may be enforced by a court of law. # No binding agreement may be enforceable in the Kingdom of Stormwind without the ratification of the House of Nobles. 5 On the conduct of colonial affairs # The establishment of a colony of Stormwind will require an authorising charter passed by simple majority before the House of Nobles, defining the colony’s instrument of government, proposed boundaries and a finite time-scale before the colonial charter will require renewal. # Upon the establishment of a colony of Stormwind, the colonial territory as defined by the charter will be considered Stormwind territory with all the accompanying rights, laws and obligations. 6 On the policy of territorial integrity # The territory of Stormwind will not be reduced by any authority inferior to that of the Sovereign, and in such a case where an attempt has been made, or has been successful, to seize Stormwind’s territory, the act will be considered an invasion attempt, and any military action required to recover these territories will be sanctioned. # The Kingdom of Stormwind will recognise and respect the territorial integrity of its allies, and will not lay claim to those territories, and any attempt by a citizen of Stormwind to deprive an allied foreign power or sovereignty of their territories will be extradited to that power or sovereignty to face justice, unless otherwise determined by the Lord High Steward. # The Kingdom of Stormwind will recognise and respect the territorial integrity of non-allied foreign powers and sovereignties, unless said power or sovereignty should attempt to prosecute war against the Kingdom of Stormwind. 7 Short title and commencement # The short title of this act will be the “Diplomatic Practices Act”. # The provisions of this act will come into force immediately. (( OOC Appendix: For the purposes of preventing “kingmaking” or other abuses of powers here, where lore leaders exist for states or factions, those lore leaders will be regarded as automatically recognised. )) Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Stormwind Law Project